


Cas Related;

by extemporaneous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlets, M/M, Teasing, essentially all little cas related tidbits i think of go here so tags will be wip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extemporaneous/pseuds/extemporaneous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Cas ficlets, tidbits etc that I've written go here. Some are nsfw, some aren't. If there are ships other than destiel I will say so in a note or something!!</p><p>Thanks for reading.<br/>(ps. here is my tumblr: http://castiels.co.vu/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tease!Cas (destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> tease!cas hurts poor dean's heart.

Castiel the all mighty all powerful angel of the lord using his presence, his words, his movements in only subtle ways merely to tease Dean. To make him blush, to test Dean’s self control, to see if he can make Dean kiss him only by making him watch the way he does menial everyday actions. 

Cas looking for and acquiring Dean’s attention in any way he has to. Like looking at Dean heatedly instead of the victim when they’re questioning, like arching his back as he sits down before settling into the chair, like licking his lips when he talks because he knows it makes Dean’s eyes flutter to them for a brief second. Like mussing his hair up just a little when Dean isn’t looking because he knows Dean thinks it makes him look like walking sex. 

Cas being more than a little at home in the bunker and walking out of the shower in nothing but a towel making sure to walk past Dean in the study before going to his room to change. Cas lazing around on the couch in positions not so casual as they could be. Cas wearing hip hugging skinny jeans occasionally “because Charlie told him they would look good on him”, but especially whenever Dean is going to be in the bunker all day.


	2. boop

i want dean and cas to be the kind of couple that boop whip cream from their hot chocolate on each other’s noses and the kind of people who take to the cake in the face tradition at their wedding with reckless abandon and for them to be the kind of couple that always end up kissing without ever thinking that others are watching them


End file.
